The disposal of lawn and garden debris for a homeowner has become a problem primarily because many areas of the country are closing landfills and prohibiting the burning of refuse and debris, thereby complicating the disposal issue for the homeowner. Some communities have undertaken to collect leaves, grass clippings, branches, etc. in an effort to provide central disposal facilities but the cost of such central facilities and the cost of collection from the homeowner's property is becoming prohibitive. It is even expected that such debris as lawn clippings and leaves will not be collected because the centralized community facilities no longer can accept such debris. Over the years many devices have been created to deal with such debris problems leading to the development of vacuuming devices and pulverizing devices such as chippers and shredders. Combination devices which attempt to place on a single frame the apparatus necessary for turning limbs and branches into wood chips to be collected along with leaves, grass clippings, etc., have also been developed using a variety of structures.